Master
by NoxNoctis108
Summary: Godric realizes that he may have made a mistake had he carried out his suicide on the rooftop. Sookie comes to terms with the fact that Bill may not have her best interests at heart after all. Eric finds love. Lafayette gets tons of playtime. There is tons of True Blood goodness; sex and spilled blood everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

Sookie had been pacing back and forth in her hotel room for some time now. She couldn't sit still; not after what she had barely prevented Godric from doing. They had both left the rooftop; he in a swoosh and her trailing at human speed behind him. He wasn't in the hallway as she descended the stairs from the roof so she went back to her and Bill's room. She couldn't bring herself to lie down with her sleeping vampire either. He was dead to the world and oblivious to her internal dilemma over his nemesis' maker.

To say that she was worried was an understatement. What prevented Godric from walking back out there to the roof since she was gone and no longer festering in his ear. She hoped that Eric was with him but she remembered the scene on the rooftop and there was nothing that Eric could say or do to keep his maker alive. _So how had she succeeded where the one thousand year old vampire hadn't?_ Did Godric like something she had said to him out there? Maybe it was her enticing smell; as she's been told that it's the most delicious scent many vampires have had grace their senses.

She stopped pacing instantly and stood there in the middle of her room with a decision made on impulse. She had to see him. She had to make sure that he was still alive and hadn't run back out after the coast was clear of her. She made her way out of her room not caring that she was only in an almost transparent nightie. The same nightie that Bill had purchased for her before this trip. She had heard through the grape vine that Godric preferred the opposite sex anyway. Her barely clad form would do nothing to arouse him she figured.

She found herself standing outside of Eric's door. She didn't know where Godric's room was. For some reason there was a request to have the meeting with Nan in her and Bill's room. She knew Eric's was just down the hall because of course he hadn't failed to inform her of his whereabouts during the day, had she found the need or want for him. She rolled her eyes remembering that Bill had been standing right next to her when Eric softly whispered that fact into her ear. She shook her head in shame as she remembered shivering at his words and growing hot in her belly as he chuckled in reaction. Still, even after all that Eric has put her through. She finds herself strangely attracted to him in ways she doesn't necessarily wish away. She raised her hand to knock on the door but as her knuckles landed on the door it swung open almost as if in response. There in naked form stood Eric, wet and grinning from ear to ear.

¨Sookie. You came.¨

¨Yesss..¨ She hesitated quickly glancing behind him into his room. There was no Godric but the bathroom door was slightly ajar and she could here the water running still. She wondered if that was Godric still in there or if Eric had left the shower in a hurry when he felt her presence outside his room. Her bet was on the latter even though she knew Godric was with him. Or Eric wouldn't be smiling. He probably wouldn't have even answered the door for her had his maker not survived the rooftop occurrence. ¨Were you expecting me or something.¨

¨More like hoping for you actually. My maker...¨

¨So he is still alive?!¨

¨Why do you act so surprised when you are the one who saved him?¨ Eric stared at her in confusion.

¨Well yes, of course I know that...its just that, well...¨ She shifted from one foot to the other and Eric stepped to the side gesturing for her to come in. Sometimes the telepaths odd antics he just couldn't get a grasp on understanding.

¨I thought that maybe he would have just wanted to get away from me so that he could die in peace.¨

Eric stared at her not feeling entirely comfortable with her choice of words but he held his tongue as she was the one to save his maker and he owed her a debt indefinitely. Coming from the bathroom however was a chuckle as the water turned off. _So he was in there._ Sookie smiled as the door opened wide and quickly whipped her head to the side as a naked Godric appeared in the doorway smiling almost identical to Eric's previous smile. She closed her eyes tightly and as if that wasn't enough, turned her back to him. There was another chuckle from Godric and in an instant and slight whoosh of wind she felt him behind her and his voice in her ear as he hovered over her from behind.

¨Hello Sookie. May I call you that?¨

¨Well yes it is my name after all.¨

¨Will you turn to face me?¨

¨After you have put on some clothes.¨

¨I have my lady.¨

Sookies belly dropped and she could feel the warmth growing inside of her. She hadn't had any of Godric's blood so she wondered why. She quickly put the growing sensations inside of her in the back of her mind and turned to face the Ancient boy. He smiled at her softly and Sookie wondered if he and Eric had just...

¨Forgive our indecency. Eric and I partook in leisurely pleasures after you brought me back to my senses and I returned to him still whole. For that I owe my life to you dearest Sookie. However I fear that you do not understand the power behind that statement.¨

¨I'm sure you will elaborate.¨

Sookie smartly shot back when she felt that to be an insult. Godric caught on and shook his head.

¨Not today. Tonight maybe. There is a lot to entail to you. I will need a night, maybe two with you. I want you to fully understand and contemplate my proposal to you.¨

¨I'm not sure if Bill will allow that. And what do you mean by proposal?¨ Sookie said a little apprehensively.

¨I am not worried about what Bill may or may not allow he is not a superior nor an equal to me. I will promise 'you' however that I will not touch you.¨

¨Unless you ask him to however.¨ Eric added to this as Godric moved to take a seat on the bed. Sookie didn't move a muscle as she ignored Eric and stared at the older vampire. Her frustration bubbling inside of her.

¨Eric leave us.¨ Godric turned to his progeny with a sharp look and waited till he obeyed and vacated the room. As the door slammed shut from the speed of Eric's angry departure he turned back to Sookie and sighed.

¨I apologize for him. I understand that he fooled you into drinking our blood. I apologize for this as well. Our blood is sacred and shouldn't be given so freely. Eric does this quite often you are not the only one. However I feel that you are the first to deserve the blood.¨

Sookie immediately softened up when she realized that Godric wasn't like Eric after all. Well, she was sure he was in some ways but he wasn't as sexually aggressive and persistent as Eric.

¨What do you mean by 'our blood'?¨ She asked.

¨I'm Eric's maker, you know this, but because I have never released him he and I are still bonded by blood. We share a connection much like the one you and he share albeit stronger.¨

¨Is that why I feel the same for you as I do for him?¨

¨Yes.¨ He replied stoically.

¨So...then does that bother you? You seem unhappy about it.¨

¨No... and yes.¨ He sighed again.

¨I don't understand.¨ Sookie was getting frustrated.

¨No it doesn't bother me that I can feel you as he does. You are a human worthy of that connection to me. However I don't approve of his methodology. I would never have tricked you into the connection you are now stuck with...for some time, I hope you understand this.¨

¨How long?¨

¨A few months maybe. The blood is of an ancient blood line.¨

¨How ancient?¨

¨Very ancient.¨ Godric smiled at the girls veracity. ¨Four thousand years to be exact.¨

¨Are there many vampires older than you?¨

Sookie went to take a seat right next to the vampire and he stiffened. This did not go unnoticed by Sookie but she smiled. Something about Godric looking like a boy made her feel safe and like he was harmless. Although her spirit was screaming otherwise. It could feel the power emanating off of this vampire next to her.

¨No.¨ The vampire answered quickly with a sharp intake of unnecessary breath. ¨Only a few.¨

¨Do I make you uncomfortable?¨

She asked softly, worried his answer would be for her to move away from him. She forgets all the time how touchy vampires are. He turned to her slowly and stared intently into her brown orbs.

¨Very much so.¨

Sookie stood up immediately and began to move but felt a hand grab her wrist quickly before her second step was finished.

¨May I feed from you?¨

Sookie returned to her seat and watched the vampire watching her.

¨Will you control yourself?¨

Godric smiled at the girl. She understood the way of vampires very well. But she underestimated the ancient vampires power and control of himself. A century ago this would have angered him. He may have done atrocious things to the girl to prove her wrong and the extent of his powerful dominion.

He leaned in with a whisper that caused Sookie's heart to race. ¨Do I scare you Sookie Stackhouse?¨

¨A little...you know, the whole two thousand years and all.¨

Sookie felt that Godric was a little too close to her but she didn't move. She knew to keep her ground with vampires. They loved to toy with humans and since Godric was so old she was sure that is where most of his amusement came from. She also understood that it was highly admirable. Vampires loved a human that could show internal strength.

Godric replied with a laugh and moved back away from the vicinity of her neck and to his original position.

¨I would like to feed you but Bill...¨ She began but Godric quickly cut her off. It seemed to her like the mere mention of Bill's name infuriated him. _In some ways he was like Eric._

¨Are you afraid of Bill as well?¨

Sookie was a little taken aback by the slight tag of annoyance in the Ancients voice.

¨No. Its just not right to him. Especially considering that blood elicits a sexual reaction from vampires.¨

Godric was amazed at the amount of understanding Sookie had for his kind. It was baffling. He knew this was not an evolutionary occurrence in humans since the great revelation; he has seen many humans since and they all seem to be the same lustful, power hungry, money greedy humans that inhabited the planet when he was first turned. _So this human was special._ And Bill did not deserve her. She should have been with a powerful vampire such as Eric or...himself. Did he really just suggest himself as a better companion for the beautiful girl before him whom he also knew to be a fairy?

¨You are so very loyal. Yet I fear for you that he is not worth your loyalty.¨

¨Why? You and Eric both. Tell me why I shouldn't trust Bill.¨

¨He works for the Queen of Louisiana and she has a taste for your particular type of blood.¨

¨My particular type.¨

¨Yes.¨ Godric hoped that she would just assume he meant her blood type and move on to another question. He didn't want to have to divulge anything to her. For fear that she would run and tell her Bill, who already knew. If she learned of her heritage than Bill would surely take her back to his Queen in a hurry.

¨And you think that he is scheming with this Queen? Wait you all have Queen's. Do you have King's?¨

She couldn't stay on topic. Partly because she didn't believe that Bill was scheming against her with another woman, let alone a Queen. He was her first love. Some how she felt her thoughts to be naïve. Like the truth had been staring her right in the face this whole time. There were things about Bill that screamed indifference to her.

¨I'm afraid there simply isn't enough time to indulge anymore information Sookie. And partly because I do not have it all. I am growing tired from the days noon arrival and I feel the bleeds coming along. We will have to talk further another time. I hope I do not upset you because of this.¨

He absentmindedly without thinking of her response or remembering that she belonged to another vampire, reached out and tucked a strand of Sookie's hair behind her ear. He loved the curls that framed her face. She looked angelic and wanted to touch more of her. The deviant inside of him wanted out. He was hungry. And as if reading his mind Sookie immediately shot out.

¨Well let me go ahead and feed you before I leave.¨

Godric smiled softly and shook his head slowly.

¨I do hunger but I fear I no longer have the energy to drop fang.¨

Sookie knew immediately how to do so and drew her hand back before swinging it down and across Godric's face within a second. He saw it coming but did nothing to prevent the hit. He knew it would work too. The sound of the smack nearly echoed off the walls of the room and in an instant not only had his fangs dropped but he had Sookie pinned to the bed on her back as he snarled near her neck. She maintained her composure and trusted that he had great control of himself. He did.

¨_Sookie_!¨ his voice was hoarse, shaky and barely above a whisper. He was worried he may take too much of her blood. He was so hungry. It had been months since he had last fed. She yelled out as he sunk his fangs in her soft flesh. She didn't mean to but the pain was sharp and sudden.

A wave of fear was sent to Bill through the bond she shared with him and in the next second Bill was on the other side of the bedroom door beating on it ferociously.

¨Eric! She is mine.¨

Sookie could hear him yelling from the other side of the door. He was faint though. So was the sound of the door as it was torn from its hinges. She heard a loud growl and the next moment Godric was off of her and she was sitting up dizzy and almost faint. Her eyes immediately fell on her boyfriends face and the immediate shock plastered all over it as he found himself standing in front of a snarling Godric who sat in a kneeling position on the fancy kitchenette counter that overlooked the entire room.

¨You dare!¨ Godric spat out.

Bill regained some of his composure when he realized that Godric had been weak from his hunger and was still gaining his strength. Sookies blood made him quite high every time he drank from her. This was why he chose to try and drink from her primarily in the early morning hours before he went to day rest. Godric's choice to move to higher ground away from Bill showed him that Godric was high and unable to focus on his surroundings at the moment. He was still no match for the Ancient, however he felt that he had a chance to walk away alive.

¨She is mine.¨ Bill did not include the term Sheriff at the end of his statement hoping that it would somehow indirectly remind Godric that he was no longer in that position of authority.

¨I know this.¨ Godric moved to the floor when he realized he must look like a savage; blood plastered all over his mouth with his fangs out from his defensive stance.

Bill turned to see Eric walking through the door casually as usual, his hands in his pockets as he glanced at each creature standing in the room and then down at the broken door on the floor. His gaze immediately went to Bill and then his maker, where it lingered for a moment before he turned around and exited the room again with a light chuckle and whisper. '_Oh Billy!' _

Sookie found herself trying to refrain from smiling but failing. She knew she would be fighting with Bill later when his eyes landed on her after feeling her amusement. So did Godric's. Bill noticed this next and repeated his previous statement only to be cut off by the much older vampire who refused to take his eyes off of his previous meal. _He wanted more of her. _

Dearest Sookie, I enjoyed that immensely and I appreciate the opportunity to indulge in your blood.¨ Next he turned his gaze upon Bill. ¨I understand she is yours, however being older you should also understand I retain the right to taste her. I will compensate you well for the blood I took from your human of course.¨

He turned back to Sookie whose face was set ablaze. He immediately laughed when he realized what he had done. She was sensitive to belonging to Bill and Godric just caught on. This meant that she didn't truly belong to him after all. Otherwise she would have had no problem with Godric's financial offerings to her master. He could be a better master to Sookie. However something told him that she would never openly except such an arrangement. Therefore her and Bills companionship was flawed. She didn't understand all of the vampire ways as it turns out. Godric stepped to the side and gestured to the doorless entrance.

¨I bid you goodnight my lady.¨ Godric smiled at Sookie as she realized he was asking her to leave and hopped from the bed. She went to Bill who narrowed his gaze at her and they both exited rather quickly thanks to Bill's urgency. She felt his hand on the small of her back and Godric's gaze lingering on hers until she was no longer in sight. He walked to a chair and fell on it with an exhausted sigh and pondered over the girl. He realized she had definitely saved his life and wished for Sookie to understand; his eyes were set on her.


	2. Chapter 2: Indulgence

Godric sat the next night waiting for his donor. It had been so long since the last time he accepted a donor. He heard a soft knock on the door; the girl he ordered. He was still alive and the stupor of sorrow he had once been prisoner to was gone. And with it left the 'old' Godric. The vampire he felt like since the rooftop was different in many ways. One of them was the curiosity for the female anatomy. He had been with boys for so long, preferred them for so long that he was left completely ignorant of the opposite sex. He found himself quite into Sookie and wondered if she was the only one that could elicit such physical responses from him. He rose from the desk he had ordered his donorf from and zipped to the door. He opened it to be greeted by an amazing set of blue eyes. They were large and bright and the lashes decorated them well causing a magnificent beauty. The girl was slightly shorter than him with short black curls that framed her face almost like a child. Godric's gut wrenched oddly. The girl smiled at him and the wrenching ceased.

¨Are you a witch?¨ Godric's gaze was narrow.

¨I am not.¨

The girl felt the haze wash over her and all inner inhibitions disappeared as the ancient caught her soul in his gaze. The quiet sweetness in the girls voice made Godric's loins tighten as he held the trance so she would continue.

¨I'm only here to feed you...and please you.¨

Godric released the girl and grinned. He stepped to the side and the girl walked in. She immediately went to the bed and sat on the edge. Godric watched her and took the rest of her in. She was rather small and despite her beauty she had a narrow body. '_Like a boy', _the vampire thought. He wasn't in the mood for that, the thought of it was distasteful. The thought of curves and skin he could squeeze and pinch, a voice that would scream and mewl. That's what he wanted. This would have to do he figured. The thought of Sookie for some reason surfaces from out of the back of his mind. He growled to himself as his member hardened instantly. He mentally chastised himself. She was Bill's. His eyes found the blue eyes, presently in front of him.

¨Will you undress for me...please?¨ Godric quickly added.

The girl only nodded and gave a shy smile as she stood back up and slowly turned to face the bed. She grabbed the straps to her short red dress and slid them over and down her shoulders. Godric licked his lips and moved slowly to a comfortable chair not far from the girl. He sat down and slouched back against the soft back and sighed. He could feel his senses and instincts in full drive. He wanted her. There was no doubt about that, but he felt his mind turning violent like he used to. Why was it so hard to control himself now. Almost like he was devolving. Was it the starvation, was his body still not satisfied with the amount of blood he had drank thus far?

His mind wandered over that fairy girl again, just down the hall. He wondered if it was her blood that was causing these sudden changes in him. That was going make things very complicated for him. She belonged to Bill, a vampire in the employment of the same Queen who employs and rules over his progeny. He had been thinking that regardless of Sookie ending up with him or remaining with Bill. He knew that he was going to have to fight and over throw the Queen at some point in time. He personally knew her to be a snake. He had figured a long time ago that his progeny was going to call on him for aid against her. Godric felt that time was near.

He sighed and thought over Sookie some more. She had seemed exhausted from the events that had unfolded in his lair. More of those events would be in store for her if she intended to stay with her vampire, with any of them really. He figured that no matter who Sookie was with her fairy essence was always going to differentiate her from her fellow peers and make her stand out like a sour thumb to the supernatural populace. She would always have trouble. She was going to need protection. He wanted to give it to her. This was suppose to be his offering to her but she was adamant on not doing anything her vampire would become uncomfortable over; so a meeting had not been agreed upon.

¨Mister. Do you want me to leave?¨

Godric was pulled out of his stupor over the fairy girl and back to the odd girl in front of him. She was shy. He liked it but it was not a common trait for donors. She would make for a very fun feeding. He made a mental note to tip her well after he was done with her.

¨No.¨

She walked over to him and raised one knee and pressed it against his inner thigh. He never took his eyes off of hers and this made her very insecure.

¨Your fangs aren't even out.¨

¨So.¨ He shrugged and placed his fingertips on the inner thigh of her raised leg. He slowly trailed his fingertips up and in between her legs. She closed her eyes and moaned and he immediately stopped and chuckled. Her eyes shot open and she blushed. She made a movement to draw back her leg but Godric grabbed the back of her knee and pulled her back. She landed rather hard on his lap. His face was in the girls neck in a split second and she could feel the rumble from the low growl that came from the vampire.

¨Don't you want to fuck me first?¨ Her voice was shaky and Godric pulled away only slightly to dart his eyes up to hers from his face' spot near her neck.

¨Why are you so eager? You are afraid for me to even bite you. Sex with me would be more than a little bite.¨

The girl whimpered as she watched him release his fangs and then graze them over her breast. He grinned as the waves of her scent flooded his senses. He closed his eyes and hummed as every nerve in his body was lit on fire with lust. Her fear was nearly intoxicating him.

¨No more.¨ She gasped out past her horrified excitement.

Godric's fangs retracted immediately and he sat up an instant after. He watched her intently as he kept himself under control, of which he showed her to have no problem accomplishing. She relaxed a little when she realized that with this one she had a say in how the session played out. She also had a thought that maybe Godric would be really good at a role playing. He can control himself so well. He had great reserve and discipline and she liked that.

¨It's just, my first time being with a vampire. I'm kinda nervous.¨ She spoke softly and Godric felt that churning in the lower part of his stomach again.

¨Yes, I can tell.¨ He smirked as she watched him from under her lashes. He wanted to devour this girl. But he also wanted to take his time. He wanted to keep that fairy off of his mind for as long as he could.

¨Can we role play?¨ She blurted out.

¨No. I don't play that way. What is your name?¨

¨Devon.¨ She replied.

¨Mmm...you don't look like a Devon.¨

¨You mean to say that you don't like it?¨ Devon blurted a little taken a back by Godric's bluntness from his coming response.

¨No I don't.¨

She sighed and turned away from Godric. She walked back to the bed and crawled up to the middle. This girl with the mass of black curls atop her head was on all fours as she laid the top half of her body on the bed and arched her ass nice and taut into the air. Godric's mouth stayed slightly ajar as he was hypnotized for a moment by the movements this girl Devon was playing out for him.

¨Come play with me first. And then you can eat me.¨ She cooed out at him.

He was mounted behind her instantly with his hands on either side of her bare ass. Her skin felt divine beneath his fingers and he wanted to redden it. He raised his right hand and brought it quickly back down to her cheek. He entered Devon from behind as she screamed out from the sudden smack. The sound of it elicited the darkness within him as he laid his head back. He closed his eyes and dropped fang as he rode her that way for awhile.

Eric was sitting in the lobby of the hotel when his phone rang. He looked at it and rolled his eyes when he saw that it was Pam. She had called him twice in the last hour. Surely she could handle the duties there at the club well. This was only a week long trip. He flipped it open and held it out a little away from his ear.

¨You are joking right?! You really want Lafayette to sell the V for you? He's good but he's not that good Eric. He can't unload it all for you?¨

¨He can and he will. He owes me a debt...his life. Or did you forget?¨

¨But he is only human, if someone were to discover him they can trace him back to you easily Eric. I know you know this.¨

¨Pam...¨ Eric started before being cut off by his rude progeny.

¨I already handled it Eric. I just wanted to bitch about this insane risk your taking.¨

Eric heard a click before he could open his mouth to reply to her. He closed the phone and placed it inside his pocket. His mind wandered over his maker and he reached out to him through the blood bond. He was feeling really well. Eric closed his eyes and allowed Godric's feelings and senses to pervade him. Sex, he knew that sensation immediately. He wished to go and watch his maker. It had been awhile since he had seen his maker with anyone other then himself.

Within seconds he was outside the room they currently shared and had his hand placed on the door knob. He turned it slowly half expecting it to be locked and the other half of him expecting Godric to yell at him to leave immediately.

Instead he was met with a giggle and what looked to be a small framed girl darting under the sheets to hide from the new vampire. Eric smiled as he caught his makers gaze and saw him smirking.

¨She is divine Eric. Try her.¨ Godric gestured to Devon whose head came out from under the covers and eyes grew wide when she realized Godric was going to give her to this big brute. Godric noticed her fear and grinned even more.

¨It is alright. I will watch him and make sure he treats you well.¨ Devon nodded slowly. ¨You want to please me, do you not?¨ She nodded her head again. ¨Then please him too. Open your legs for him.¨

Godric laid back against the pillows and pulled Devon back with him, placing her head in his lap. He reached out and ran his hands over her breasts and squeezed tightly as Eric stripped and positioned himself between her legs and at her entrance. She was wet and ready. Courtesy of Godric he was sure. She was very wet and he slid into her fast and easy. She tossed her head back and pushed her breasts into the air as the pleasure from Eric's large member wrecked her body for as long as his thrusts wrecked her womanhood. After sometime his thrusts became deep and slow until his climax peaked and he slammed into the girl one final time. Moaning as his release sent a sensation much like spine tingling throughout his body.

¨Feed from her now Eric.¨

Devon looked up to Godric who still hovered above her face and he grinned wickedly. Godric hadn't fed yet so she was going to be bit twice and both at once. She was nervous. But not for long as both vampires simultaneously released their fangs and sunk them into her; Godric at her neck and Eric at her inner left thigh. She cried out for a second but the pain dissipated soon and she relaxed into Godric. Everything around her went dark and she fell asleep as the vampires took their fill of her.


	3. Chapter 3: Get Lost Compton

The time had been passing slowly for Sookie since she and Jason boarded the plane with the three coffins to embark on their journey home. She had been up arguing with Eric since the incident with Godric occurred 2 days ago. She understood why Bill was upset with her, she should have at least told him first, that she was going to feed Godric. But the decision to do so was so sudden. Besides, she really found it hard to feel sorry for Bill when he couldn't give her a direct answer about Godric's accusation that he was working for the Queen of Louisiana, with a secret arrangement she wanted in on. Bill had avoided all questions and any answers pertaining to his employment, his superiors, or his and the Queens intentions with her. So as far as Sookie was concerned the relationship was off until Bill could get his story together. Truth be told, Sookie figured they were over for awhile. She didn't see Bill getting any story together that would have satisfied her. He was hiding something. She suspected many things. She sighed and then laid her head back against the head rest as she felt the plane ride getting bumpy, they were landing.

¨Are you alright Sook?¨ Jason asked.

He had been sleeping this whole ride home. He was ecstatic because his ticket was at Eric's expense. He had apparently done much to aid Godric at the Fellowship Of The Sun while Eric lay in chains on the alter in front of Newlin's congregation. Eric was pleased with Jason's bravery and willingness to aid them that night. Even though Jason was known by Eric to be a V user.

Sookie didn't at all approve of Jason's drug of choice, however she had also had her fair share of vampire blood and felt it to be hypocritical to comment on Jason's use of V; even if his was recreational. Next to that she was too tired. This trip had taken a lot out of her.

¨Yeah I'm fine. Hungry, sleepy. Wondering if I still have a job.¨ She replied.

¨Of course ya' do Sook, Sam won't fire ya'! Your his best waitress.¨

¨I wouldn't say his best." Sookie smiled at her brother.

She figured he meant in looks because she saw him begin to say something but quickly shut up after he caught on and realized that it would be an incestuous comment.

¨Are you and Bill okay?¨ Jason could sense the darkened mood his sister had shifted into.

¨Not really.¨

Sookie turned to look out of the window trying to decide if she wanted to tell Jason anything. She could feel anger and disdain for Bill at the moment and felt that she would be doing their relationship injustice to go gossiping to anybody about it. She went with her instinct and stayed silent about it. A part of her wanted to go to Godric tonight when they awoke and not Bill but she wasn't sure if that was appropriate just yet. She would go home and enjoy her evening in front of the television with a cup of hot tea. She would enjoy that very much. A cup of her hot tea was long over do; Dallas was a mecca for fast food and cheap coffee. Even at the hotel Camilla.

¨Well... I don't know about you but I've missed Bon Temp.¨ Jason changed the subject when he noticed that Sookie wasn't going to divulge her inner thoughts to him. ¨Wonder what the guys have been up to since I've been at Bible Camp.¨

¨Me too. It will be nice to sleep in my own bed again. But I wonder what it is like to live fancy all the time. I wonder if the people who have those lives even know how lucky they are?¨

¨Oh Sook, of course they don't know. That's why its better to be poor.¨

Sookie laughed at her brother and felt the love for him rush through her ten fold. He was a silly man through and through but she thought Jason made a perfect one...he just needed to get rid of his sex addiction. It had always gotten him into trouble for as long as Sookie could remember to be exact.

¨So...are you and Bill going to spend tonight together or you just going over to Lafayette's to hang with Tara?¨ Jason asked after a moment of silence.

¨The night with those two sounds great and long needed but not tonight. And Jason, for now I don't think that Bill and I are going to be seeing each other anymore.¨

¨What?! How come?¨

¨He's hiding something important from me. Normally I wouldn't mind. Its not like he has to tell me his whole life story or anything. But when it pertains to me, and this time it does, I want to know. And he refuses to tell. So... No more Bill and I.¨

¨What exactly do you want to know? Why do you think that he is hiding something?¨ Jason asked, immediately jumping on his high horse and taking a defensive stance for his sister.

¨Godric told me.¨

At this response Jason's eyes narrowed and his tone went stern.

¨Are you fooling around with him now too? First Bill, then Eric...now this one. Is he even old enough?¨

¨Are you serious right now Jason?¨ Sookie shot back at him with a glare.

¨Yes. Dead serious. My sister don't fool around. Why are you...¨

¨Jason your right. I don't fool around. So why even doubt me?¨

Sookie felt she was lying to herself. She may not have fooled around once upon a time. But her life with these vampires was spinning out of control. She doubted she was ever going to regain the control over her life anytime soon either. She shook her head trying to dismiss the self doubt. She was just tired. Needed some sleep is all.

¨Sook I'm going to talk to those damn vamps. They better keep their fangs to themselves if they know what's good for 'em.¨ Jason turned to flag down the flight attendant who had reappeared to notify them of the plane landing.

¨Can I get a rum on rocks before we get off?¨

Sookie watched in annoyance as the lady nodded and briskly left to retrieve Jason's request.

Once home Sookie said her good bye to her brother and climbed out of his truck slowly. It was early evening and the sun had not yet gone down. She knew that Bill would be at her doorstep before the night had barely begun. He was overly paranoid since finding Godric feeding from her.

She made her way to her bathroom after unlocking her door and letting herself in. She ran her water and added her salts. After undressing she went to open her bathroom window so she could watch the sun set and listen to the evening creatures sing the opening song for the night. She loved the cool breeze that drifted in and wandered off inside her head for awhile.

¨Sookie are you still upset with me?¨

She snapped out of her reverie and jolted upright in her bath, water sloshing up and over the sides of the tub. She glared at her bathroom doorway. Bill had let himself in. What a jerk. She moved to place her hand over her breasts.

¨Bill, are you here to tell me what you are up to?¨

¨Sookie are you really going to take that boy-vampire's word over my own? He doesn't know me and he is Eric's maker. They are master manipulators. There's really nothing to say Sookie.¨

¨Yeah well right now you are beginning to look like a master manipulator too. I feel like there is something your not telling me. Something big. Bill, I resend your invitation into my home.¨

An invisible force began pushing Bill out of the home. He frantically tried grabbing at the doorways and posts as he was pulled down her hallway, down her stairs, and thrown out of her front door. All the time begging and pleading with her. What terrified Sookie were his fangs, he bared them before she had finished resending his invitation. Was he going to attack her? Was he really? Sookie felt the anger coursing through her veins as she jumped out of the tub and went hauling ass down the stairs naked, failing miserably to wrap herself properly with the small hand towel she had mistakenly grabbed instead of the large one. She was in a hurry and wanted to see Bill leave her property.

She ripped open her door only to see Bill standing there on her porch growling. Her heart began to race with fear and she immediately took a step back into her house after locking her screen door.

¨That won't keep me out Sookie.¨

¨You can't come back in anyway.¨

¨No but I will burn your house down and make you come out.¨

¨And then what?¨ She shot back. ¨Will you take me to your Queen then? You are not who you said you were Bill Compton. I can't trust you, your proving that right now by your lack of control.¨

¨That little boy has gotten into your head hasn't he? You are beginning to sound like the Great Godric.¨

¨He has nothing to do with us Bill. He informed me of something you hadn't told me about. A matter that you refuse to talk about. Your said you were mainstreaming Bill. I thought you wanted this, what we had I mean.¨

¨He has put the idea of betrayal and distrust in your head and these ideas have had time to fester. You see in me what Godric wants you to see.¨

¨Oh William, do tell her the truth now would you. Wouldn't want to go and choke on anymore of your pitiful lies.¨

Sookie darted her head to the side to see that with a whoosh Eric was right behind Bill. Bill closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in annoyance. Sookie was definitely convinced that something was awry with her ex.

¨What, I heard it all, there is no way you can demand my departure as she no longer wants you, has uninvited you and therefore that makes you...humanless.¨

Eric laughed as his eyes landed on Sookie. She said nothing to declare that she didn't want him there so he continued. He did his job.

¨As sheriff of this area I hereby forbid you from stepping foot on Miss Stackhouse's property until she invites you back...personally. If you disobey I will have you detained and presented to the magister.¨

Bill spun around and glared at the Viking that towered above him. He wanted to say so much but knew he had lost...for tonight. He turned back to Sookie and as if still trying to plead with her, apologized for his behavior. Then with a whoosh he vanished down her driveway and into the cemetery that separated their land from one another.

Eric turned back to Sookie after he was sure Bill was no longer near enough to hear their conversation. He looked her up and down and Sookie gave up on trying to hide herself. Little did she know however, that Eric found her confidence to be very attractive in a woman. Being timid was something Godric enjoyed in the opposite sex. This was the biggest reason that Godric enjoyed young girls, whenever he tired of boys. Most vampires thought it was because he was physically still a boy. But this just wasn't true. Godric loved a full woman just as much as the next man...however in this day and age women lacked the dependency for men and thus Godric enjoyed courting young girls who still relied on their fathers.

Before he had taken a turn for the light he would devour entire families by starting with their young maiden daughters first. He would court them for weeks, sometimes months, take their virginity and then devour them. Right in her own bedroom under her fathers roof, sometimes even in front of the fathers. Godric used to love to toy with humans this way. When the girl was drained he would move to the mother and father. Heinous brutalities were committed and then...on to the children of the family. Eric closed his eyes. He had decided back in Dallas that he preferred Godric this way over the old way. He was nicer even to him. Before he was just this little self righteous prick that turn horrifyingly monstrous... Eric took a deep breath. He had to remind himself that this was his maker he was thinking ill of. He turned his attention back to Sookie who stood there watching him, waiting.

¨Are you going to leave? Or would you like to come in?¨

Eric was surprised at her willingness to invite him in after the ordeal with Bill. After all, what would prevent him from claiming her as his own. He figured honesty was the best approach with her since the previous vampire failed at this.

¨I would love to enter but if you allow me I will lay claim to you. I can't deny that. You are too valuable, and too precious to be without proper protection.¨

¨I can protect myself.¨ Sookie shot back in response.

¨Yes, the age old response from a woman who swears she needs no man. If only you knew of the horrors that awaited you out there.¨

His eyes turned to the woods and the horizon behind them that was still glowing with the now hidden sun. Sookie wondered what Eric was doing here and why he wasn't with Godric.

¨Where is Godric?¨

¨Fangtasia. Fucking.¨

¨Oh.¨

Sookie's cheeks flushed red and she felt her insides churn with envy. Eric caught on to her jealousy and smirked.

¨I believe he is trying to keep his mind off of you. Out of respect for you because of Bill. But since you are no longer with Bill, perhaps you would like to try a real vampire. No?¨

¨I am not easy Eric. I don't just jump from one man to the next.¨

¨I understand and admire that in a woman, however...we are not men. Would you...¨

¨Eric! Go home.¨ Sookie turned to go back inside before stopping with her back still to him. ¨And thank you for being honest...about coming into my home. I appreciate and admire 'that' in a vampire.¨

Eric smiled at her bitterness. She was very upset with Bill. Good. He was nothing but trouble and no good for her. He couldn't be as good to her as he or his maker could be.

She finally stepped inside her house and closed the screen door. Then she turned to look at Eric who she half expected to have already vanished. Like in those Hollywood vampire movies. But he was still there, nearly expressionless, except for that age-old twinkle in his eye that told Sookie his thoughts were still up to no good.

¨Is that why you came all this way. Just to try and pick me up for your maker?¨ She asked without disdain. It was a genuine question. He figured that perhaps she was interested in Godric.

¨Yes. Although the term 'pick up' isn't the one I would use. I came to see about acquiring you for him.¨

¨Did he send you?¨ This time there was a little annoyance in her voice because as far as she was concerned that seemed cowardly to her. Why couldn't Godric come and see about her himself. Is he so ancient and powerful that he has to have lackeys work out even the personal parts of his life?

¨No. In fact if he knew about this night he would be furious. So I hope you keep this between us.¨

¨I won't.¨ Sookie smirked as Eric's gaze narrowed. ¨Ahh...I can get you in trouble with daddy.¨

Eric growled.

¨I won't tell him that you tried to 'acquire' me for him. How about that? I'm not going to deny you were here though. I think you may have saved me.¨

Eric relaxed a little, and smiled at Sookie's appreciation for his arrival.

¨Come to Fangtasia sometime. We would all enjoy your company.¨

Sookie felt an immense amount of love as Eric said this. She could feel his emotions through their bond. She didn't know that Eric sent this feeling to her through their bond. It was nice. She felt safe with Eric.

¨Can I come tonight?¨ She quickly asked as Eric turned to leave.

¨Yes. Come, the night is young and we are dying to play with you.¨


	4. Chapter 4: Eric's Revelation

The girls screams could be heard throughout the entire bar. Godric had been working her all night. Pam was sure she was near exhaustion, but Godric's stamina was up to par. The girls squealing stopped instantly and within a second Godric was sitting at the bar, shirtless with his pants still undone and barefoot. The bartender said something to him and he nodded staring after him, as he left. Pam walked over to him and sat down quietly.

¨Are you satisfied?¨ She asked with a monotone.

¨Did Eric tell you to keep watch over me?¨ Godric asked instead.

¨Yes.¨ Pam could not lie to him and dared not try.

¨Well I'm not. None of these girls are killing my hunger or satiating my desires.¨

¨So its true then. You want Sookie too?¨

Godric looked to Pam stoically. ¨What do you mean, 'too'?¨

¨Bill, Eric, the Queen of Louisiana...now you. I don't understand, is the girls vagina made of gold or something?¨

Godric smiled at this odd question. Pam did not waste her time or his waiting for an answer. Instead she rose from her chair and stood closer to Godric. She played with his unruly hair, running her fingers through the brown mane. Godric closed his eyes and hummed.

¨Come, I will make you better.¨ She offered.

¨No. I can't. You are Eric's.¨ Godric shoved her hand away as Pam chuckled richly.

¨And would Eric...'has' Eric ever denied you anything?¨

Godric turned slightly to look at Pam. She was older but he didn't doubt her abilities. He wondered if he would enjoy that. Surely Eric wouldn't mind, and if he did or didn't did not bother Godric.

Before he and Pam could finish their sensual conversation the door to the club flew open and in walked Eric. Godric watched him gallantly walk up to him, with the fairy girl trailing behind him. He felt his blood quicken but with his latest feeding he has more control then he needs.

Sookie smiled when their eyes met and Godric felt himself at a loss for words. Why did this girl make him so nervous? He didn't understand himself. He had never felt this way over a girl before, ever. He was acting like a human boy. All excited and giddy...over a girl.

Sookie was taken back by his behavior. Did he not want her there after all. She felt hurt, maybe he was really trying to keep her off his mind. She thought Eric was joking when he mentioned it earlier. Plus, why would Godric like her? He could have any girl in the world and she certainly wasn't the prettiest. She gave up on the thought after awhile, chucking it up to be the fairy blood within her that drew him in to begin with.

¨So I'm keeping an empty bar this evening Pam. Tonight we party with Sookie.¨

Pam rolled her eyes and turned to the girl her master-makers were so into these days. They shared girls, or so the stories told. She had never personally seen them share a girl. But then again, the number of times she's seen Godric since she has been Eric's progeny can be counted on one hand. Maybe tonight would be a first, she thought deviously.

¨Sookie I didn't know that Eric was leaving to retrieve you.¨ Godric said eyeing his progeny suspiciously.

¨Do I bother you now?¨ Sookie asked, causing Godric to snap his head back to her.

¨Not at all. Your presence is merely surprising.¨ He replied honestly.

¨Well, Eric came over to discuss my payment for the trip to Dallas. He just so happened to pop up right in time to save me from what I think could have been a potentially disastrous turn of events. But I will let him tell you all about it another time. I'm not in the mood tonight.¨

Eric eyed Sookie admiringly. She had stayed true to her word, he liked the story she gave Godric as well. Not quite the truth, although not quite a lie either. They did discuss her payment arrangement in the car ride over here.

Eric waved the bartender down and the young man hopped over lickety split. Once there Sookie watched as Godric eyed the boy hungrily. She grinned and wondered if it would be wrong to watch two men as men watch two women. She felt devilish tonight and sent a prayer to God for whatever sins may be committed this evening.

¨We are closed tonight, your employment is no longer needed.¨ Eric told the bartender, breaking Sookie from her thoughts.

The boy looked let down. Sookie knew what that felt like. To be told to cut your shift and go home because your services were no longer needed. Then you are left dreading the paycheck to come because of its shortage of funds.

¨Unless you would like to stay and entertain us.¨ Godric added quickly. ¨My progeny will pay you twice the wages.¨

The guy smirked at Godric and bowed to him. Sookie saw the excitement light up in his eyes at the humans courtesy.

¨It has been awhile since I have been bowed to by a human without being asked to do so. What is your name?¨

¨Roland.¨

¨Ahh...I will call you mine tonight?¨

Sookie felt a stab of sadness and envy at once. But said nothing or made like it didn't phase her at all. She would watch the vampires as a guest tonight and not someone's meal. It would be very nice and she would enjoy being on this pedestal with them immensely. Besides their ways were different from the ones that she was raised with and been around her whole life. She was very aware and accepting of this.

¨Sookie would you like a drink?¨ Pam asked growing bored.

¨Yes please. A tonic.¨

¨Mhmm...¨ Pam hummed liking her choice of an alcoholic beverage.

¨Ohhh Sookie, is that your favorite?¨ Eric wanted to know.

¨I don't really know. Its the only drink I've really ever had so when people offer I give them that answer. I don't really know about any of the other drinks.¨

¨Such a good girl.¨ Godric cooed as Pam and Eric laughed out loud at her naivety. ¨I can taste the lack of toxicity in your blood. You have treated you body very well over the years. It shows and it can be tasted.¨

Sookie blushed at Godric's compliment and watched him as the guy ran his fingers through his hair. Godric closed his eyes and hummed at the feel of the fingers. Everyone who knew Godric knew that he enjoyed this petting of his hair. It was near orgasmic for the ancient vampire. Something about a sensitive scalp as a human. The sensitivity never left, apparently it was a psychological fetish.

Sookie thought over this little get together and figured that it wasn't really going to go anywhere without a livelier person. Eric and Godric were too old and Pam was too dull. They needed...

¨Hey can I invite someone?¨

Sookie asked jumping up from her seat and pulling her phone from her back pocket. She wasn't carrying a purse tonight. Eric told her that she wouldn't need money for anything, the entire evening was at his expense. She remembered smiling at that. It made her feel pampered and special.

¨Of course.¨ Eric drawled out sexily.

¨I'll be right back then. Give me a second.¨

Godric watched her exit the building to make her private call, a little tentative about seeing her back; and walking away from him made the monster inside want to snap out and run after its prey. He shook his head of all violent thoughts. There they were. She was doing it again. She made it so hard for him to stay under control. Godric found himself worrying a little too much about how the night may end up turning out.

Once outside Sookie pushed some numbers into her phone and then held the phone to her ear. There was a long moment of silence and then the first ring sounded in her ear, a little louder than she had expected. Then the second, Sookie grimaced at the way the noise reverberated through her ear and she pulled it a few inches away for the third ring...

¨Hello! Hello! Hooka' where you been at? Tara and I been sittin' over here wondering if you coming by tonight, if you gonna call tonight...hell if we even still your fuckin' friends.¨

¨I know, I know, I'm sorry. I broke it off with Bill tonight so I got caught up. But hey, do you want to come over to Fangtasia.¨

¨Fuck no! Bitch is you serious?!¨ Lafayette pulled the phone from his ear and spoke to Tara next. ¨_I know she did not just ask that?_¨

¨I won't let Eric hurt you Lafeyette. Just come over and have some fun. We need someone to spice it up over here and I know no one who'd be better at the job other than you.¨

¨Do you have any idea what that fuckin' vampire did to me?¨

¨Well, no...¨

¨Right, cause you wouldn't be asking me to come party with you if ya did. Ya' feel me? But I will be there anyway because I have to give him some money I owe him.¨

¨What money?¨

¨I'll let your boy tell ya. Do you want me to drag Tara out the house with me, 'cause she said she aint going to no muthafuckin' vampire bar with my crazy ass.¨

¨No she doesn't have to come if she doesn't want to.¨ Sookie replied a little let down but relieved at the same time.

She didn't really want Tara to come, she was so wary of vampires. Sookie would end up spending the whole night convincing and reassuring Tara that everything would be okay. That would be no fun.

¨Alright give me forty minutes and I'll be there.¨

They hung up after saying their goodbyes and Sookie made her way back into the club. She found Eric in his usual spot and Pam at the table with an assortment of liquor bottles and two shot glasses. She presumed for her and the bartender. She moved to sit next to Eric this time instead of Godric. Both vampires noticed this causing them both to smirk.

¨Eric what is Lafayette bringing you money for?¨

Eric's smirk faded and his gaze immediately darkened on her. She felt his reluctance to answer and regretted bringing it up at this exact moment but held her ground, as it was too late.

¨A business arrangement I don't want to discuss at the moment. Lafayette owes me a debt.¨

¨For what Eric...!¨ Sookie shot back.

¨For not killing him.¨ He replied dryly.

¨Why did he deserve to be killed? He had nothing to do with the vampire that went missing in your area. It's not fair that he has to bite the bullet for someone who deserves the punishment.¨

At this Eric smirked. Pam sat smiling while mixing liquor in two separate cups and Godric pulled away from Roland's neck, licking the blood from his lips as all his attention was now on his progeny and the fairy girls ranting.

¨So you agree then, that the perpetrator who committed these crimes deserves the punishment.¨

¨Well, punishment within reasonable judgment. You know, the whole eye for an eye thing. If he was just using V then death should not be warranted should it?¨

Godric chuckled at the fairy girls boldness with his childe. Eric's smirk never left his face. He was on to something and that worried Sookie.

¨But if he did kill the missing vampire then death should be warranted then?¨ Eric egged her on.

¨Well, I would personally recommend going to the local authorities...¨

¨The human...authorities...Sookie?!¨ Eric drawled out a little bored.

¨Well yes, the police. Don't they enforce laws on your kind too?¨

¨I suppose you could say that.¨ Pam spoke up with a laugh. ¨Here, drink this."

She handed her a drink and Sookie peered into the large glass. There was lots of ice, and a strong blue liquor that she stared at as she thought about how to get Eric to release Lafayette from his owed debt.

¨I care about him that's all.¨

This kept Godric's attention and he watched Sookie intently, forgetting that his human was being paid for hourly by his progeny. Who was this Lafayette that she claimed she cared about? Godric was left out of the current conversation because they were discussing something he hadn't been here to witness first hand.

¨Who do you care about more Sookie? Lafayette or your brother?¨

Sookie looked at him with a bizarre expression.

¨What does he have to do with anything?¨

¨I have known for a long time now that Jason was the one who kidnapped that vampire and he and the woman he had been fucking at the time of his disappearance...staked him in his basement."

All the vampires and Roland watched Eric as he spoke intensely to Sookie while leaning into her as closely as possible. He could have kissed her he was so close but the shock from his revelation left Sookie too stunned to move or feel uncomfortable.

¨_What_?!¨ She spoke softly and barely audible to the rest of the room.

¨Yes. I found this out after I had already reported foul play to the magister. He demanded the culprit be found and punished accordingly. 'An eye for an eye' like you mentioned before is what he wanted; Jason's death as the girl was already dead. I thought I was doing you a favor by using Lafayette to take the blame instead. I knew you would never choose between them and if you did you would have chosen your brother, this I know. So I chose for you, instead of putting you in a position I knew you could never handle.¨

Sookie stared at him, mouth still agape in shock. Seconds had passed and everyone's eyes were on her as she collected herself and struggled with this shocking revelation. Pam didn't even know this and she was glaring at Eric for leaving her out of the loop with his little barmaid.

Godric felt sorry for Sookie as he got wave after wave of a mixture of emotions from her through their bond; anger, sadness, despair, guilt...horror. Eric too. His progeny wanted to say something more but there was nothing more to say. The truth was out and now Sookie was left to deal with it. When she finally spoke it was soft and still barely audible.

¨_Thank you Eric. _My family owes you a debt. I hope you give me a chance to make it up to you. But I can't believe I'm doing this to Lafeyette.

You haven't done anything to Lafayette. Just attempt to pretend like I have told you nothing.¨ Eric whispered back to her, still close enough to touch her lips with his.

¨Easier said then done Eric.¨

She looked down at her glass of liquor still untouched and decided that tonight was a night to drink. She picked up the glass and raised it to her lips as Godric licked his in anticipation. She looked beautiful when she was sad. He felt guilty for this observation but she did nothing more to alter his opinion. All eyes were on her as she tossed the glass back and downed the entirety of its contents. When she was done she slammed the glass on the table and gasped as the burning sensation flew down her throat to the pit of her belly. She looked to Pam and slid her the glass.

¨Another one. Something new this time.¨

¨Right away.¨ Pam raised an eyebrow, impressed with Sookie's endurance.

There was no way she could bring herself to tell Lafayette that he was taking the punishment for her brother. There was just no way. Their three-way friendship would be over once he and Tara found out that she was in on Eric's scheme to keep her brothers name in the clear. Pam slid her glass back to her at vampire speed but Sookie caught it easily anyway. Godric, being an ancient creature, knew her ability to match Pam's speed was caused by her fairy blood. She tossed the glass back again, this time not wasting anytime smelling or twirling her fingers in it. She repeated the slam and slid the glass back to Pam again. This time she didn't smirk and looked to her maker for an order before proceeding. He shook his head at Pam and looked to Godric whose eyes had never left Sookie, worry plastered all over his face. Normally his maker was expressionless, emotionless...but this girl brought out someone different in his maker. He liked it.

Sookie noticed the exchange of looks between Pam and Eric and rolled her eyes.

¨I'm not a child.¨

She could feel the liquor working its magic inside of her. She felt good and swimmy like. She needed to be this way, she didn't know how else she was going to bare looking at Lafayette tonight.

¨Lafayette is coming. I asked the question I asked because he said he had to bring you your money.¨

¨Is he the one you were inviting?¨ Godric finally spoke up.

¨Yes." Sookie replied solemnly.

¨Did you want to invite him because you wanted a playmate tonight since I have Roland?¨

¨What?!¨ Sookie asked, finally distracted from her previous thoughts.

¨I just assumed because you told Eric you cared about him. So I thought...¨

¨No. You have the wrong impression. Lafayette is a friend, a really good one. I invited him hear because he knows how to have a great time. There's nothing between us in the way that you are thinking. He is gay anyhow, there could never be anything between us. By the way Eric, did you know that Jason was the culprit when you were torturing Lafayette?¨

Eric grimaced at Sookie's choice of word.

¨I would hardly call it torture.¨ He chuckled.

¨You shot him Eric.¨

¨Not torture.¨ Eric pressed his opinion. ¨And no. I was still under the impression that he had committed the crime.¨

Sookie stared at Eric for a moment. She believed him but he still couldn't decide if she should be upset or happy.

¨I can't believe that you did that for Jason.¨

¨For you...not Jason.¨ Eric corrected, matter of factly.

¨I am so happy but at the same time I feel really badly for Lafayette. Do you understand? I don't really understand. I feel so stupid.¨

Sookie began rambling as the liquor's magic was now in full effect. Lafayette was going to be here any minute and she was so worried that she wasn't going to keep her night from spiraling any more out of control. Especially since she had dumped her boyfriend and there were two very sexy ancient vampires watching her as she drank heavily. Tonight was going to probably be a fiasco.


	5. Chapter 5: So The Game Begins

Sookie watched as Godric leaned in to Roland and breathed in deeply off his scent. The bartenders back was to her and only Godric's eyes and hair were visible from his position at Roland's neck. That was really all Sookie needed to see, those eyes, for when her heart skipped a beat they opened and immediately locked with hers. She could see the tops of his cheeks crinkle with a bloody grin. He released Roland, taking his eyes off of Sookie and leaning back.

¨Go and clean yourself up, I made a mess. I apologize.¨ He said to the breathless boy who dizzily replied.

¨Uh-huh.¨

Roland quickly ran off and Godric sat watching him with a bored expression on his face. The next second his eyes snapped back to Sookie, her heart skipped another beat and he smiled again.

¨Do you like me Sookie?¨ He asked out loud, drawing everyone's attention.

¨Maybe.¨ Sookie coolly replied, feeling her cheeks flush from the attention.

¨Doesn't matter anyway... she's Bill's remember?!¨ Pam remarked, her tone heavily laced with sarcasm.

¨Actually, I'm not.¨ Sookie shot back at her, irritated with the mention of his name.

Godric's eyebrows rose and he leaned closer, resting his arms on the table.

¨I decided that Bill is no good for me at the moment. I don't really want to talk about it. Not that it's not any of your business or anything. After all, you were the one who told me about Bill. I'm just so tired of the relationship at the moment...and too drunk.¨

Eric and Pam laughed as the door to the club swung open again and in walked Lafayette, looking like he was ready to run right back out when his eyes met with Pam and Eric.

¨Lafayette?! You came.¨ Sookie shot up a little nervous as realities and truths came to the forefront of her mind.

¨Uh, ya' hooka', you asked me too. Now I'm here. What we doin'?¨

¨Yeah well, you look...flamboyant, as usual.¨ Sookie struggled to find the right word to describe how Lafayette looked.

¨Yeah, and when don't I?¨

He did his gayboy swag to the table and sat as close to Sookie as possible. Godric's gaze narrowed but he clearly saw that Sookie did not peak Lafayette's interests like he imagined she would for other men. Men Godric would love to gut.

¨Well, so what are we drinkin'? Patron?...Ciroc?...cheap beer?¨ Lafayette asked dryly stating the last.

¨We never serve cheap 'anything'...in this establishment.¨ Eric answered Lafayette.

¨Well then hit me with something pretty boy. I say you owe me a stiff muthafuckin' drink.¨

Eric looked to Sookie and smiled before looking back to him after Sookie begins to fidget. Pam rolled her eyes at her obviousness and Godric watched Sookie silently feeling what she was feeling.

¨Yes, I do don't I? Pam, give Lafayette...¨ He paused, drawing out his smile more. ¨...a stiff one.¨

¨Coming up.¨

She quickly disappeared and then reappeared with an armful of stuff. Sookie took note of a can each of frozen limeade and lemonade concentrate, three-two liter bottles of mello-yellow, a fifth of a, one hundred and ninety proof bottle of Everclear, and a cooler of ice; all from behind the bar. Roland sat back and watched in awe as Pam filled a cup with ice and added the proper mix of each of the ingredients.

¨Swamp Frog.¨ She handed it to Lafayette who took it with a grin.

¨Well, well, look at you? One bad ass bitch. I need to come to you more often.¨ Lafayette related.

¨I don't think so.¨ Pam drawled out.

Lafayette laid back in his seat and tossed the glass back drinking the contents. Sookie looked to Godric who was watching Lafayette intently. It appeared to her that Godric was grimacing. She wondered why but didn't ask. Instead she rose to her feet and walked to Godric's chair. Godric's eyes were on her quickly and she darted hers to Lafayette. He was drawn into Roland, who was drawn in to him. Godric seemed to be smiling about the new coupling. Sookie wondered if he wanted to see the two of them together. His eyes went back to hers as she stood looking down at him.

¨Can we get go somewhere, alone?¨ She asked shyly.

¨Mhm.¨ Godric replied, rising from his seat.

He grabbed her hand and tugged her in the direction of Eric's office in the back of the club. The hallway he took her down was long, narrow, dark, and cold. Sookie rubbed her shoulder with her free hand. Godric noticed this. Once in the back room, he took off his shirt and Sookie quickly spun around.

¨Sookie please, it is for you to where so that you can be warm while this office heats. It will take a little while to do so.¨

Sookie turned and smiled at him, a little timid while reaching for his offering. It seemed weird to her. He had just been wearing it...and only it, now she was putting it onto her.

She put it over her head, her arms through the long sleeves, and then pushed it down over her waist line. It was long, dark grey, very soft and best of all...it _smelt like Godric._ Sookie smiled and blushed, putting one of the sleeves under her nose.

¨You smell good.¨ She said grinning.

Godric smiled and turned around to switch on the heat in the room. Sookie felt nervous and excited. She wondered why she had wanted to be alone with him to begin with. She was now, and felt at a loss for what to do or say. She wondered if he was going to be upset with her. She really just wanted to talk but she felt like it might get a little out of control.

It had been quiet so she turned looking for Godric, wondering where he had gone. She found him standing behind her and staring tuning in to their bond.

¨Forgive me, you are the first human whose emotions have intrigued me so much.¨ Godric said looking away and feeling uneasy about invading her senses so openly.

¨Its okay, I kinda like it.¨

¨Do you?!" Godric's brows rose.

¨Yeah, well for instance...you already know I like you. So we get to skip that awkward step all together.¨ Sookie blushed deeply at her bluntness.

¨What are we doing here tonight?¨

¨I'm not sure. What would you like to do?¨

He smiled, ¨You don't want to give me all the power so soon.¨ He was right in front of her within a second. ¨If you do I will surely take it and...¨ He stopped and cupped the side of her face, rubbing her smooth skin with his thumb. He leaned in and planted a kiss, softly on top of her flushed pink lips. She sighed softly into him and he pulled away and stepped back.

¨Then are you implying that I can be in control?¨

She asked seductively as she moved closer to him to the point where she was looking up into his eyes as they began to darken and widen in anticipation.

¨Go ahead." He said. Do know that I will not be taking advantage of you while you are in this current state.¨

¨Good.¨ Sookie grinned.

She leaned up and kissed his lips, returning his from a moment ago. She took her hand, covered half way by the long sleeves of Godric's shirt, and placed it on his chest as she pulled away and then quickly dove back in for another kiss. Godric relaxed into her forced kisses like a little boy. He felt her warm fingers on his cold skin and as if by will of his thoughts, they began to move down his chest to the belly, her fingers sent a shiver through his body. His eyes shot open at this and he pushed Sookie away, realizing that he's not suppose to shiver.

¨Do not use your magic on me.¨ He stated.

¨Why not? I harm you.¨ Sookie asked shocked.

Godric thought about the truth, his species and hers had history. They were enemies and in this realm the vampires drained them every chance they got to over power one, as some fairies were quite powerful. In fact the idea of a fairy/vampire attraction is slim to none. Not only because of the differences between their species, but because a vampire would not have very much control over not draining their fairy lover.

Also, the truth Godric could not tell her without revealing her heritage to her. He felt she was not ready for that. In truth he wasn't ready for that. Once she found out she would probably go and look for them and then he would lose her forever.

¨Do you trust me?¨ Sookie asked, bringing Godric back to her in the present.

¨Of course, forget what I said. I am vampire remember, other supernatural creatures we do not get along with because some can seriously harm us. Your magic is unique dearest Sookie. I apologize, I suppose I...am frightened of you... when you use your magic.¨ He quickly added

Sookie's eyes grew wide and she smiled big. She, frightened a two thousand year old vampire. '_Wow'_, she thought. She sat there, grinning like an idiot as Godric eyed her suspiciously, wondering if she was not alright in the head sometimes.

¨Are you ok?¨

She snapped out of it and jumped up on Eric's desk where she sat with her legs dangling and open. Godric took this opportunity to stand between them and kiss her once more. She sighed into him again, this time wrapping her arms around his neck. She remembered back to Roland when he was running his fingers through Godric's hair and Godric had looked as if he was experiencing heavenly bliss.

She placed a hand on the back of his neck and ran them over his nape, wiggling them like a spider does its legs; slow at first and then fast. Godric's eyes met hers and they were full of lust and something else that Sookie couldn't pinpoint, a darkness. She ran them up the nape and into the short, soft mass of dark hair. Here he closed his eyes and Sookie felt a deep vibration from inside his chest. Her heart skipped a beat and his mouth fell slightly ajar with his fangs peaking over his lip. The vibration that came from inside his chest had turned into an open growl now.

¨No more Sookie.¨ His eyes shot open and he put his hand behind his head to grab her wrist and stop her ministrations.

¨I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong? I saw Roland...¨ Sookie was interrupted.

¨No, you did nothing wrong. I'm just...¨ Godric struggled to find the right thing to say. The truth is that Sookie is driving him mad. ¨I haven't been right since you saved me on that roof top. There is something different about me and I feel that you may get hurt. Sometimes I find myself with no control over my monstrous thoughts. You must forgive me for my waywardness, it has gotten worst since we last saw each other in Dallas.¨ Godric sighed taking a seat in front of Sookie's perch on Eric's desk.

¨Alright then.¨ She replied. ¨Do you want to talk?¨

¨I have nothing to talk about. You may feel free to do so and I will gladly listen however.¨

Sookie smiled and thought about it for a minute but all she could think about was him. Then a thought occurred to her.

¨Eric told me earlier tonight that you had been trying to get me off your mind.¨ Sookie spoke this softly, as to not offend him.

¨Did he?¨ Godric countered her question, his eyes going dark with indifference towards his progeny.

¨Yes. I could help take me off your mind if you'd like.¨

Her seduction did not go unnoticed but Godric was not the type to give into desires and emotions, he conquered them.

¨You have no idea how much I want to do _just that_. However, I will not. What I am going through it... is complicated.¨

¨Then explain it to me.¨ Sookie replied with agitation. Fact was she liked this boy and he clearly liked her so what was the issue here.

¨I have the body of an older 'boy', not a man as you are well aware. After I drank your blood it awoke something inside of me from my human years before I was turned. Desires, uncontrollable lust... sex. I want this badly, like a boy... with you.¨

He stopped taking in Sookie's reaction but when she didn't give him the one he was expecting he continued with a sigh. It had been so long since he had such an intimate and personal conversation. In truth Sookie had irritated him with her pestering for him to divulge the inner workings of his mind.

¨It is simple Sookie. I do not wish to give in to my 'little boy' desires. I want to take you when I am ready. Do you understand?¨

Sookie's belly grew warm at Godric's words. He wanted to 'take' her, as he put it. She also realizes how embarrassing it must be for him to admit that because of whatever she awakened to cause his body's new reactions to lust, he was unable to control himself. He was looking at her but Sookie could have sworn she caught a thought of his that implied he actually wanted this coupling to end for the evening. She felt devastated and hurt. Godric felt this as well and figured that she had read him. It was an uncanny ability and to be able to read a vampire was impossible; unless the vampire was Godric.

In the beginning of his existence as a vampire there was a fairy-vampire war. They were actually warring over who would inherit the lands of this world and rule alongside the humans. The fairies lost miserably, as their blood was exsquisite and divine to vampires; thus the many that lived on Earth at the time were drained.

During the time of running with his maker and brother Remus, Godric had drained many fairies. He actually felt no remorse for this as he did over the humans. Fairies are different creatures and not of the light as humans are. Like vampires they were born of the darkness that paralleled the light.

It is rare for a fairy to read a vampire but contrary to Sookie's current belief... not impossible. Godric had done well to hide his thoughts from her but he knew that eventually she will read in on him. Sookie wouldn't be the first fairy to realize that Godric was a vampire that was open to them. He decided that he needed to be truthful to Sookie for once.

¨Sookie I want you to know that you can read my mind.¨

Sookie shook her head. She was ready to put the vampire at ease...

¨I can't read vampires anyway.¨

¨You can.¨

¨What are you talking about? I told Eric too that...¨ Sookie looked at him sideways as she was interrupted.

¨There is something different about me. I have known...'telepaths' before and they have been able to read me. One of them taught me how to block my thoughts during moments of high emotional response and a shield to keep them out. The latter lesson I mastered, the first not so well. I think you read a thought a moment ago because I felt you inside of me.¨

¨Yeah, and what thought do you think I read?¨ Sookie asked only half expectantly.

¨The one where I wanted you to leave the room.¨

Sookie's heart stopped for a millisecond and she stared at Godric, mouth agape.

¨Oh.¨ She stated bluntly.

¨Well why have I only heard your thoughts once? And do you still want me to leave?¨

¨Because in Dallas at the church, before I had known enough about you, Eric told me of what you were capable of, so I put up a shield immediately.¨ He felt Sookie's mood dampen. ¨I put up the shield because I am vampire, the idea of someone who can decode my life and all its secrets was unsettling to me at the time. Please understand this.¨ He avoided answering her last question for fear of upsetting her even more. Truth was, he still wanted to end this for the night.

¨Of course I do.¨ Sookie stated, regaining some of her spirits. She wasn't entirely sure why their night had taken a turn for this.

¨Are you okay?¨ Godric asked.

¨Yes, but I'm tired of talking already. I want to go back out there with Lafayette and Eric.¨

She didn't wait for Godric to reply, hopping off of the desk and making her way to the door she mustered up all the dignity and courage she had within her and spun around real fast after opening the door. Godric stood there watching her, he had made like he had been following her. Of course he meant to rejoin the gathering party.

¨It's not like your my loss or anything since I never had you to begin with. But it clearly stands that I am yours; all truths being told. I probably won't give you another chance.¨

With this she grinned madly and spun back around leaving the door open for the vampire. He stood there smiling. He really did like that audacious fairy girl.


	6. Chapter 6: Dream?

Back at the table with everyone else Godric sat, watching her. She seemed to have completely forgotten about him. He watched as she bounced around happy and giddy from her almost drunken state and oblivious to his eyes. He thought back to earlier this night and wondered how they went from practically skull fucking one another with their gazes to forgetting the other didn't exist altogether. Well of course he didn't feel this way about her but he couldn't say the same for her. She seemed perfectly content with Eric and Lafayette so it seemed.

Godric was growing quite agitated. The statement Sookie through at him before leaving Eric's office...she had meant that. _Damn!_ He thought callously. He leaned back in the chair he was in and closed his eyes, trying to unsuccessfully will away the growing anger inside of him.

¨Oh Eric, you think your so great. Like God's gift to women or something.¨

¨Well yes he is.¨ Pam said matter-of-factly as Eric laughed. ¨Godric's gift to be exact.¨

¨Bummer,¨ Sookie began, ¨I could be a better one.¨

_Fail. _Godric's eyes snapped open hearing Sookies suggestion and he grinned wickedly as his eyes caught her gaze and released it to glance over her form.

¨Yes, you could be. I request to package all my gifts however.¨

¨Of course Godric. Then you will hand deliver me to your progeny.¨

¨You are drunk.¨ Pam stated bluntly.

¨I am.¨ Sookie agreed tearing her gaze from Godric's and looking to the time on her watch. She looked up to Lafayette who had found his way to the strippers pole and was dancing like there wasn't a tomorrow with that Roland character.

¨Lafayette!¨ She hollered. ¨Its late. Wanna go home already?¨

Pam and Eric locked gazes and rolled their eyes as Godric grew melancholic. Lafayette threw his hands up in the air and hollered somehting incoherent to Sookie. She watched him and realized that he wasn't going to be going anywhere but home with Roland. She closed her eyes and felt the dizziness take over her. She was going to pass out soon. She felt a whoosh of air from behind her and found Godric sitting next to her at the table.

¨Do you want to play a game before you leave?¨ He whispered into her ear.

¨I'm sick...at least, I think I'm gonna be sick.¨ She replied, trying to keep the contents of her belly down.

¨No. You don't have to be. Here...¨

She watched as his fangs extended and then bite into his own wrist. Sookie cringed and tried to shy away from his offer as he extended his wrist to her mouth. She felt his other hand on the back of her head and entangled in the mass of blond curls. He gently pushed and guided her mouth over his blood offering and she slowly enclosed her mouth around his wound. She made no noise as she allowed the warm, thick liquid to seep into her mouth and down her throat with each slow, deep swallow. Godric felt himself hardening and it was he who released the first moan as she began to suck and slide her fingers under his shirt to his belly. The sensations her warm fingers left on his cold body was indescribable. Godric had never allowed himself to be touched this intimately before; or even by a girl for that matter. His preference was for cock originally. He still enjoyed the fantasy of a writhing man beneath him. But Miss Stackhouse was something else entirely. She was of this divine essence his dark being was neither worthy or deserving of.

¨Enough Sookie.¨ He whispered to her as Eric and Pam watched the rare exchange. Eric knew that Godric was taking advantage of Sookie's drunken state. He wanted to be a part of her. _Now he was._

Sookie pulled away and licked her lips clean, not one drop escaped or leaked onto anything. It was a clean exchange. Whenever Eric and Godric exchanged blood, and it had been awhile; Godric required that Eric not waste a drop and he insured the same for himself.

¨Oh Godric. That tasted sooo good. Like Eric's...but different.¨

Godric watched Sookie and realized that she may be upset when she awoke tomorrow to find her memory heavy with dreams of him. 

Do you still feel sick?¨

¨No. Great actually.¨ She stood up and made her way to the front door of the establishment. ¨I feel capable of driving now. I want to go home and take a bubble bath. I wish one of you could join me.¨

She spun around to find both vampires standing with their fangs extended, waiting for her to choose. She laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

¨Maybe another night boys, I think I will lie in my bath thinking of you, and handling myself." This caused low growls from both vampires as she spun back around. ¨Lafayette!? Let's go already.¨

¨I'm coming, I'm coming hooka', hold the fuck on.¨

Lafayette drunkenly stumbled over to Sookie and then the two of them disappeared and made their way to Sookie's car. Eric had insisted on driving it over to Shreveport, as she didn't care for the long drive. She was stuck driving herself back now. Once she got Lafayette in the car and buckled down she noticed that he was past out and talking to himself in his sleep. She leaned down and adjusted some things so that he could recline back in the seat. When she stood back up and shut his door she turned around to be face to face with Eric and Godric. They stood watching her, _creepily. _

You know I like the weird and kinda scary aspect of vampires in general. But you guys, it terrifies me sometimes. You should know.¨ She slowly made her way to the drivers side of her car and opened her door.

¨Sookie I enjoyed this night, even though it was very awkward here and their. I would like to retry sometime. Just you and I.¨

¨Mhm.¨ Sookie nodded and briefly replied before running back over to stand in front of Eric.

¨I got to kiss Godric quite a bit. I didn't get to kiss you and I really wanted to.¨

Eric smiled and placed his hands on either side of Sookie's waist. He roughly pulled her against him and allowed her to bring her lips to his. When she did he kissed them lightly at first, then harder. This caused them to part slightly as she needed more air and so a hand left her waist and found her face. He held it in his big hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

Godric watched his progeny kiss his fairy girl and instead of jealousy the pit of his belly grew with a strong desire to watch his progeny take this strange girl before him. He wanted to watch his creation take her in all the ways possible and her, in return, moaning and squirming beneath him. He would be content rubbing himself out if he could watch the Norse Viking plunder the offering of this other worldly beauty they called Sookie.

Eric released Sookie after a moment and she stumbled back breathless and flush with lust. Her eyes were dark and intense and they found Godric's blue orbs once more before whispering to them both.

¨_I hope I can see you again soon.¨_

And like that she darted back to her door and disappeared inside of it. Godric and Eric were left standing there watching as she drove away from them both...back to the immediate vicinity of that Bill Compton.

¨She is going to need protection.¨ Godric stated. ¨She was to drunk tonight to discuss such matters.¨

¨Maybe you should beat her home. Speak with her while she bathes.¨ Eric teased his maker but his maker stayed silent because he was contemplating the idea.

Sookie made it home and left Lafayette asleep in her car. He could make his way inside her house when he woke up. She made her way upstairs, and like the previous night she made her bath water and climbed in. Before she could rest however she heard a rustling outside her bathroom window, which was still open from the previous night. She saw Godric's head pop up from the bottom of it. He was standing in a tree.

¨I thought you and Eric could fly?¨ She asked unmoved by his sudden appearance at her home.

¨We can. But this...¨ He gestured to his legs and the trees. ¨...seems easier than hovering outside such a small window.¨

¨Come in.¨ Sookie sighed as if she was bored and being bothered. All a game that Godric was well aware of and ready to play.

He hopped in the window and stood outside her tub as she pulled the shower curtain around to shield her naked body. She laid back and watched his dark silhouetted form outside the curtain. It was unmoving, she closed her eyes and zoned in on his mind. It was an empty void for Bill and Eric but for Godric it was a void that was deep and full of thoughts and emotions. Her eyes shot open as she was barraged with an onslaught of images and noises that made up Godric's mind. She pulled back the curtain, slightly, and peaked out to look at Godric who remained impossibly still on the other side separated from her nakedness.

¨We need to discuss something.¨

¨Oh yeah, what?¨ Sookie asked.

¨If you are not with Bill, protection is needed. I would like to be that for you.¨ Godric replied rather bluntly.

¨I do not need protection Godric I can protect myself. I'm not a child.¨

¨No, but you are a human. Many vampires are already aware of your existence and your uniquely divine scent. If they were to ever get a taste of what you have to offer they will drain you.¨

¨Oh.¨ Sookie didn't care about this little fact right away. But she knew that Godric was old and understood that he was wise beyond her years. So she didn't think questioning or second guessing him was warranted. She needed to analyze her situation. Can Godric protect her? _Yes._ Can he be trusted? _? _

I want to be able to trust you first.¨

¨You do not already?¨ He asked, not shocked by her honesty.

¨No, not quite. Please understand that Bi...¨

¨Yes of course but I am not him.¨ He cut her off. ¨When I am around, do not mention Bill, do not compare us either. I am a vampire, trust I know, does not come easily. However, I hope you can come to trust that I will never hurt you or cause you any grief. If you allow me to; _I will covet you dearly.¨_

Sookie was taken aback by his forwardness but loved the words as they flew through her ears so delicately and caressed her heart with great love and tender care. She could see that Godric had immense feelings for her. She was glad for this.

It was silent for a while as Sookie did not want to give an answer yet and Godric felt at ease just watching her and listening to the water lightly splash about. Her head popped back out from behind the curtain and she smiled when their eyes locked again. This gave Godric another entrance to a meaningful conversation.

¨It would seem I made a mistake earlier this evening.¨ He began.

¨Oh yeah?¨ Sookie asked, knowing fully what Godric was talking about.

¨I would like to take your offer if it is still on the table...for me.¨

Sookie popped her head back inside the curtain and Godric listened to a lot of splashing and the drain plug being removed. He listened to the gargling of water as it flew down the drain, emptying from the tub basin. He could see Sookie's sexy form from the other side of the curtain as it stood and reached for a towel draped over the curtain rod. The curtain itself was ripped away and there with a large towel loosely covering her goods she stared at Godric with a shy smile.

¨It feels awkward now.¨ She said.

¨No...¨

Godric held out his open hand and waited for Sookie to grab it. When she did he pulled her out and she stood there in front of him, water droplets decorating her beautiful body.

¨...let me take all that away, and anything else that may be on your mind. I will make you forget this world the whole time I'm sexually devouring your body.¨

Sookie couldn't control the heat in her belly as he led her out of her bathroom and to her room. She was surprised that he knew where her bedroom was but shrugged it off as irrelevant at the moment. Or maybe vampires were just that good at _knowing _things.

Once they were before her bed she let the towel fall to the floor and backed onto her bed where she sat with her legs dangling. Godric eyes her and she began to scoot backwards on the bed, crawling almost like a crab to the post where her pillows sat.

This had been her Gran's bed and she was getting ready to make love to a vampire in it; a boy-vampire. Strangely, he made her feel like a school girl again. Godric kicked off his shoes and then began to unbutton his shirt. Sookie watched and admired his tattoos as they came into view. He climbed on to the bed and hovered above her. She was so beautiful. He wanted to be inside of her, to taste her, to hear her whimper and moan his name so badly.

¨Sookie. I want you to look at me. This means more than you know it does.¨

She opened her eyes and watched him as he stared deeply and intensely into hers.

¨What do you mean?¨

¨I will take you now and we have both shared our blood once already. If you allow me to exchange again and claim you as mine, I will be...¨

He paused for a moment and he watched Sookie, knowing full well that he was going to anger her.

¨I want to be your Master.¨ She showed him no sign that she was going to hear none of it so he continued. ¨In return I will protect you and provide for you.¨

¨And all I have to do is call you Master?¨ Sookie asked sarcastically while rolling her eyes. This had suddenly taken a turn for the dumps.

¨No. I would never request for you call me that. You may call me Godric, lover, _sweetie_.¨ He mocked.

Sookie smiled and wrapped her legs around his torso as he was in the right position but had introduced none of the skin below his belly to her. He growled at the warmth of her womanhood on his manhood. His arousal was growing in intensity.

¨Then why didn't you just say that instead of 'Master'?¨

¨Because the vampire community recognizes it only as 'that'.

¨Alright." She locked his gaze in hers and added, ¨Don't disappoint me.¨

Godric grinned arrogantly and leaned down to kiss her. He pulled away after tasting her lips. ¨_Never!¨_

His hand slowly slid down her belly as his lips, tongue and teeth teased her nipples. She suddenly felt exposed to this boy-vampire and quickly pushed him away to cover her breasts with her hands.

¨Godric, how old were you? ...When you were turned?¨ She asked, becoming hesitant.

¨Does my touch not satisfy you?¨ Godric countered her question and Sookie shivered at the darkness that instantly clouded his grey orbs.

¨No... it does, it does but...¨ Sookie didn't really know what to say. She wasn't entirely sure why she stopped.

¨Being with you feels different from being with...¨

Godric growled and Sookie silenced herself as she watched him pull away from her. He stood there on his knees between her legs and staring down at her...waiting. She contemplated rewording her statement.

¨I'm really turned on right now and I feel like maybe...somehow, someway, this is wrong. Like, psychologically speaking of course. How can a grown woman be so turned on by someone who looks like a teenager. Your making me feel so great, and your body feels so God-like, and the growling, Oh God Godric...¨

Sookie fell back on the pillows and allowed the heat she worked up in her nether regions to flow throughout her whole body as she watched Godric. He grinned from above her and reached out, grazing his fingers over the inside of her left thigh. He ran his fingers down and over the wet bridge of her desires and onto the right thigh. Here he stopped and leaned down so that his face was closer, mere inches, from hers.

¨So you like it then? Me, a boy...touching you where a boy ought not touch a woman. His lips found her neck and he hovered at her pulse before moving up and capturing her ear. She moaned out as he sucked and chuckled at her response. '_Oh God'_! Was all Sookie could think while listening to the deep vibrations of his laugh invade her senses and wreck havoc on her libido. She wrapped her legs around his waist again and began to undulate against his hardness. Godric released her ear lobe and his chuckle turned to a moan as her wet slit rubbed up and down the length of his hard member.

¨I wanted to eat you Sookie.¨ Godric spoke out breathless, trying as hard as possible to not slip it inside and fuck her senseless.

¨Nope. Looks like your going to fuck me now..._little boy_.¨ She was mocking him and he found his resistance to her unbearable. The monster in him wanted to silence the girls mockery with her own screams.

Sookie noticed Godric's eyes go nearly black and she realized she was playing with fire. She felt the worry begin to build up in the pit of her belly. the real panic sparked when she noticed Godric had picked up on her fear not only through their bond, but her scent now as well. He was ready to pounce.

Unable to with stand her any longer he rose to full height on his knees once more and looked down at her, unnecessarily breathing hard and raggedly as his fangs were out and ready to devour. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath...one more. His eyes were open again and he didn't hesitate to lean back in to Sookie, back down to the spot at her neck...and then that ear again.

The desire was growing fierce again as Godric remained deathly silent and still at her ear. Suddenly his chuckle was raping her ear again and she moaned as merely his guttural noises could dominated her so well.

¨I want...to...eat you.¨

¨Okay.¨ Sookie shot back realizing that he was going to have his way one way or another but fearful that he meant 'eat' in its literal sense.

Sookie wasted no more time exchanging words. Within second he had kissed, nipped, sucked, and licked his way back over her breasts and down her belly to her warm, wet spot. Here he parted her legs as he could and he positioned his face near her entrance. His breath was surprisingly hot as he buried his face and breathed unnecessarily onto it.

¨Hold yourself open for me.¨

¨Wait...aren't you suppose to do that?¨ Sookie asked after thinking back to Bill who took the whole cunnilingus moment as his own to do whatever he wanted down there. Come to think of it though...she never cared for it. She didn't know how to tell Godric this however.

¨Do it!¨ He demanded his voice rich with desire.

Sookie did as he commanded and slid her hands to her thighs. She found her lips and pulled them apart. She felt the sexual desire rush through her veins a little faster. It turned her on to touch herself down there. To open herself up for her lover. Her cunt felt wide open and exposed. This feeling made her that much wetter and she moaned out before she felt the tip of a tongue touch her at the bottom of her slit, right under her opening. She moaned out as Godric slid his tongue up and over her swollen clit. Here he closed his mouth over the entirety of her womanhood and began to wildly lick, make circles with his tongue, suck, and slurp up...all while Sookie moaned out loud as she wriggled and tossed beneath his ministrations. He had to brace each leg with a strong grip and hold her down to stop her from moving out of the spot he had her in.

When he felt her nearing her climax he began to slow down and Sookie whimpered out in complaint. She had never been made to feel that way before. She felt her orgasm was going to be so big but Godric stopped. _Why did he stop?_ She thought angrily as she shot up in the bed...only to be shoved back down by him.

Godric was inside of her in seconds. He filled her completely and he could feel her tighten all around him. He growled and gripped both sides of her waist with both hands. Holding on to her firmly he began to thrust in and out of her. Her tightness driving him from his sanity into the oblivion that was his madness.

¨_Oh Godric_!¨ Sookie screamed out.

He could feel her muscles all around his member, tightening and pulsing and quivering like they had never been worked well before in her life...like a virgin. _What had that fool Compton been doing with her? _He thought as the darkness within him suddenly and violently took over. He let out a harsh growl at the sight of the innocent girl beneath him. Sookie's fear peaked again and her scent was heavy with it; causing his nostrils to flare.

Using his vampire speed and strength he flipped her over onto her belly. She lied there with her ass to him and he pulled back to admire the view well. He spread her legs further apart and then positioned himself accordingly. This angle was easier and much more pleasurable for the female. He slid into her and the tightness was tenfold. He breathed in deeply and unnecessarily but she screamed out in pleasure as his thrusts picked up speed and power. He placed a hand on the small of her back and slipped it down to her ass where he reared it back and let it go; causing a loud and painful smack to reverberate throughout the heated thickness of the air. Sookie screamed out and asked for him to go harder...to go faster. He complied with a sinister grin as he felt his climax building up. He had been waiting for this for so long it seemed. He needed this; needed her.

He felt his climax peek as Sookie clutched on to the sheets as tightly as she could, tearing them as his thrusts slammed her headboard into the wall over and over again. Sookie suddenly was shaken wildly and roughly and her eyes shot wide open to find a pair of dark brown ones staring at her concerened.

¨Tara!¨ Sookie yelped and frantically tried to cover herself. _She was naked. Was it a dream? Or was it...real?_

¨What the hell is the matter with you? And who the fuck is Godric?¨

Sookie blushed deeply as she struggled to find the words. What the fuck had just happened to her? That couldn't have been a dream. That was real. _It was real. _She had never dreamt like that over Bill. She understood that Godric's blood was stronger but she refused to believe that it could do that to her. That was real, she can remember the pain and pleasure, the noises, the way Godric spoke to her and the sounds he made..._the sounds she made for him. _

I need coffee first Tara.¨

Sookie climbed out of her bed and darted to her restroom where she showered up and quickly toweled off. She ran back to her room and dressed herself in a simple yellow and white dotted sundress. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided to leave her hair down today. She smiled and remembered back to the'dream'. Godric was so...

Her thoughts ceased as she noticed a piece of dark clothing sticking out from under her bed in the reflection of the mirror she stood in. She turned around and stared at the item of clothing. Her belly began to do somersaults. She walked over t it and bent down. She felt the softness of the thin linen fabric and her heart started beating in her hand lay Godric's shirt from last night at the club...from the dream. _It was real. _

_¨SOOKIE!¨ _Tara hollered up the stairs. ¨You coming or what? I want to know what's going on between you and these damn vampires. Lafayette told me this morning that you disappeared last night at the club with some little boy vampire. I want to know what the fuck you ain't been telling me Sookie.¨

Sookie felt a bit agitated at her best friend calling her vampire a ¨little boy¨. Only she could do that. She shrugged and placed the shirt to her nose, breathing in deeply. Images of Godric flashed in her mind and his smile made her insides heat up with that desire from the previous night again. She wanted to see him.


	7. Chapter 7: Games, Too Many

**Authors Note:**

**I am sorry about the long wait for this next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Let me know what you would all like to see in a Godric/Sookie/Eric story. If I cant squeeze some of your concepts and ideas into this story maybe I can squeeze them in another. For those of you who aren't familiar with my work; my stories are sexually graphic and out there. So you have been warned. **

¨Your place is with a human Sookie!...¨

Sookie sat next to Lafayette and across from Tara, listening to her longtime friend berate her about her love for vampires. At first it had just been love and a deep connection she thought she had with Bill, now she actually feels attracted to what they are. The darkness in them maybe? She wasn't entirely sure and she felt like maybe she had fallen into a perilous reverie. Either way, she failed to see the error in her ways. Had the vampires she'd been consorting with been violent and bloodthirsty savages, then no; she wouldn't feel this way. But hadn't they been this way once upon a time? Sookie sat transfixed on her coffee cup; she was worried.

¨Sookie!¨ Tara yelped at her. ¨Are you listening to me? I've been here talkin' to you.¨

Sookie snapped out of it and locked eyes with her friend as she slowly brought the coffee cup to her lips. What could she say to her friend to put her at ease? She didn't want to stop visiting Fangtasia anytime soon. She figured for now the best thing to do for her lifelong friend's sake was to avoid the vampires all together for a little while. But she couldn't do that just yet...she had to speak with Godric. She had to know if last night was real or fake. She figured avoidance was the way to go.

¨I'm going out again tonight. But I wont be out late.¨ She hoped that was enough for Tara. She was right. She listened to Tara sigh and watched her relax into the back of her chair.

¨Dammit Sook!¨

All the while Lafayette sat smiling cheekily at the two girls in front of him...also sipping on his own creative concoction of coffee.

¨What is in that!?" Sookie asked as she gazed into Lafayette's discolored cup of coffee.

¨Oh a little of this and a little of that.¨ He smiled at her and raised an eyebrow. ¨You know how I does it Hooka'! I gotta get this hangover over with.¨

¨Wait...were you with her last night too!¨ Tara shrieked.

¨Bitch, what the hell you think I called you for?¨

¨To check on Sookie.¨

¨Look alls I said was that Sookie was still asleep and she wouldn't wake up for me. I could you cause I needed a fuckin' ride.¨

¨Ugh! Ya'll some dumb asses. If you want to get killed and sucked dry by a bunch of fuckin' vamps go'on ahead and do it then. Be my fuckin' guest!¨

With that Tara shot up and stomped outta the house, slamming Sookie's back door behind her. Lafayette picked up his cup of coffee and took another sip while he arched his brow in Sookies direction.

¨She yo' friend.¨

¨Your cousin.¨ Sookie replied.

¨Mhm. You know this means your driving me home right?¨

Sookie downed the rest of her coffee and poured another cup. She would do anything to pass the time until nightfall. She wanted to see Godric again.

The day wore on and Sookie found herself immersed in Lafayette's candor. She couldn't take her attention from him for some reason. She found herself in deep thought over the secret she kept from him. She knew that the only thing there was for her to do was tell him why Eric had him locked up. But she knew that the vampire had terrified him for two weeks and to awaken Lafayette to the fact that she was part of what put him in his previous predicament with the Louisiana vampires. It would devastate him. She felt her secret must remain as such and there was simply no other way. At the moment it was safe to say that she hated herself.

The day quickly ended with Lafayette and Sookie riding in to Merlotte's together for work. She gets there and finds that the bar is particularly empty, even for a weekday and figured she would be leaving early. She sighed, she kinda wished that an opportunity for more money would come from a handsome savior like it did for the Randy the previous night at Fangtasia. She laughed to herself. That would never happen. Sam never had extra jobs or work. And if he had asked Sookie to stay and let him suck on her neck and ask for sexual favors in exchange for time and a half for pay she would have smacked the hell out of him.

Sookie spent three hours wiping and clearing tables. There were other waitresses here and no need for her to wait tables. After a while she found that there was very little need for her anywhere. She turned to go to Sam's office when she ran smack dab into something hard. She looked up to find Eric staring down at her grinning ear to ear.

"You know," Eric began, "you can ditch this job and come and work for me. I would pay you much more than this establishment can afford."

"Sookie is valued greatly here." Sookie's eyes landed on Sam coming up behind Eric as he turned to lock eyes with him.

"Ahh but not enough to be paid greatly. If she was then she would have been more excited working these last several hours."

"You have been watching me this whole time?!" Sookie's eyes narrowed at the vampire her grinned wickedly and gave her a wink.

"I would like a word with you in private Miss Stackhouse." It was not a question, merely a statement and one Sookie knew she needed to take seriously. She turned to Sam who was eyeing the vampire like he used to eye Bill when he would come by. But Sam carried himself a different way around Eric. Like he knew that Eric was old and powerful and therefore the last vampire to fuck with.

"You can go with your vampire Sookie. I think we got it from here." Sam spoke softly as he ignored the vampire and walked past her to man his bar with Lafayette.

"_Shifter_!" Eric mumbled as he eyed Sam and Sookie quickly grabbed his arm and left through the front door, dragging him behind her. Eric allowed himself to be pulled and tugged by the girl but would have grown quite irritated had she not let go of him as quickly as she had. She turned around to face him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why are you here? Why couldn't you wait until I came to you guys?" Sookie asked, turning from side to side as if looking for some one. "And where is your maker?"

"Its wise if you do not refer to him as 'my maker'. Many vampires do not know Godric and I share such a bond and we would like to keep it that way."

"Oh." Sookie replied softly, realizing her mistake. She looked around but saw no one and felt no extra consciousness in the area.

"And he is... behind you."

Sookies eyes locked with the blue orbs and a smile snaked across her face as she whipped around to face the grey eyed Celtic boy.

"Were you in my room last night?" She asked a little tentatively, she was still worried it was just a dream.

"Can you not remember anything? You were quite drunk." Godric replied, avoiding the question.

"So then you were?!" Sookie quickly sat them back on track, ignoring Godric's counter-question.

"I choose to leave you guessing. Where's the fun otherwise?" Godric smiled.

"Godric! I am serious. Did you come to visit me after I left last night? ..._did you really do those things to me?_" Sookie's hand clapped over her mouth as she realized what she just spoke out loud. If it really was a dream than she just told both Godric and Eric that she had sexy dreams of the elder who's smile grew wicked.

"Well in any case Sookie. We are here to discuss your protection further." Eric interrupted her, drawing her attention back to him. "We find it odd that Bill has not tried to show up and persuade you into leaving with him."

"Leaving where?" Sookie asked.

"Back to the Queen." Godric answered. "She has summoned him but he hasn't replied to her. We feel he may show up and try to get you to run with you."

"So Bill is running from the Queen? But why? Wasn't he working for her?"

"Yes, but we feel that maybe his feelings for you has him wanting to keep you for himself like the rest of us." Eric spoke low and deeply.

Sookie turned to him and snapped.

"I don't want to play your games right now. You are both fucking with me. I have questions I want answers. Not your stupid vampire antics. Treat me like the extraordinary person I am or don't have me at all."

And with that Sookie turned on her heels and headed for her car. Her ponytail whipping out and behind her with her sharp movements. The vampires mouths fell open and they stared at her with admiration and lust. They watched her drive away.

"Well that didn't go very well." Eric spoke first.

"No it didn't. Come. We must beat her home." Godric spoke quickly as he flashed and blurred through the trees behind Merlotte's. Eric smirked and followed suit.


End file.
